Episode 1 (Hollyoaks Back from the Dead)
Synopsis Sam and Russ are horrified to discover the identity of Nicole's boyfriend - the supposedly deceased Andy Holt. Meanwhile, Mandy, Louise and Clare's holiday takes a turn for the worse as Tony's car is stolen. Plot Andy brings Nicole to an amusement park. Mandy, Louise and Clare go on a country getaway and visit a country pub, but are horrified to find how loud and rowdy the locals are. Andy takes a photo of Nicole. Mel and O.B. kiss and get undressed. Mel accidentally falls off the bed. Sam writes a card to Sophie and gets a text of the photo of Nicole from Andy. Andy asks Nicole about her relationship with Justin. Nicole gets a call from Sam, and Andy advises her to ignore the call and turn off her phone. O.B. wonders if he and Mel are in a relationship, but she confirms that they're friends with benefits. Sam tells Russ that he got a message with a photo of Nicole, not from her phone. Nicole can't find her phone and thinks she may have lost it. Andy offers to buy her a new one. Sam wants to take Nicole on a rollercoaster. Mel wants to go on a rollercoaster with O.B. but he doesn't want to. Mel teases him but begs him to go. Mandy, Louise and Clare are uncomfortable at the bar. Louise and Clare are horrified when one of the guys keeps staring at them. Clare tells Mandy and Louise that she has a plan to get some extra spending money. Sam and Russ are horrified to learn of the identity of Nicole's boyfriend. The girls face the guys in a drinking challenge. They almost lose, but win when the man falls off his chair. They decide to leave quickly. Andy wins Nicole a stuffed animal, which she loves. Andy invites Andy to stay over, but she's not too sure. She reluctantly agrees. Mel spots Andy but is on a ride. Russ and Sam try to find out how to get to Sam. Nicole is slightly suspicious when Andy gives the hotel receptionist false names. They sit on the bed and kiss. O.B. tries to convince Mel that she hasn't seen Andy. She calls the police. Mandy realises she has left the keys in the car and someone steals it. Sam doesn't want to go to the police as he will get sent down for attempted murder. Russ tries to phone Nicole and warn her about Andy. Mandy has the house keys and tells the girls that they have to walk. Andy and Nicole almost have sex, but he changes his mind as he wants their first time to be memorable. Clare accidentally steps in mud and doesn't want to continue walking. Mandy gets upset and says that she hasn't managed to get anything right since she had baby Grace. Mel explodes at O.B. for not supporting her. She decides to search for him on her own as O.B. doesn't believe her. Russ tries to convince Sam to go to the police, but Sam still refuses. Sam makes him promise to not tell the police. Andy looks at the bottle of GHB in his pocket. Cast Regular cast *Mel Burton - Cassie Powney *Clare Devine - Samantha Rowley *Andy Holt - Warren Brown *Mandy Hutchinson - Sarah Jayne Dunn *O.B. - Darren Jeffries *Nicole Owen - Ciara Janson *Russell Owen - Stuart Manning *Sam Owen - Louis Tamone *Louise Summers - Roxanne McKee Guest cast None Music Quotes Louise Summers (after looking at one of the men at the bar): "Oh my god. Living proof of the need for genetic engineering." Category:Hollyoaks Back from the Dead episodes Category:2006